Przeklęta Autorka!
by Yyellow
Summary: Krótka komedia omyłek, o fanfiction, paringach i Autorce, czyli... co robią postacie kiedy Autorka je opuszcza. / Niektóre postacie kompletnie niekanoniczne.


_**"Przeklęta Autorka!"**_

_****Z dedykacją dla Kacpra. A dlaczego? Bo tekst jest zabawny i ironiczny, a Kacper jest czołowym trollem w polskim internecie._

_A także z dedykacją dla Ciebie, jeżeli tak jak ja jesteś miłośnikiem fanfiction!_

xxxxxxx

Na środku przytulnego salonu leżała kanapa. Porządna, duża, wykonana z prawdziwej skóry. Leżała tak sobie, nie przeszkadzając nikomu. I w tymże momencie w drzwiach stanęła dwójka wyraźnie zmęczonych chłopców. Mieli oni po szesnaście lat i byli swoimi przeciwieństwami. Jednak nie o tym mowa... Weszli do pokoju, z impetem rzucając się na Merlinowi ducha winną kanapę. Zaskrzypiała złowrogo ("Gdzie się pakujecie ze swoimi tyłkami, panowie wygodniccy?"), jednak pozostała nieugięta wobec ciężaru, jakim ją obarczono.

Jeden z chłopców strzelił palcami, co zaowocowało głuchym hukiem. Przed nimi pojawił się niewielki, nieco przygarbiony skrzat domowy, z dobrodusznym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy.

- Witam dostojnych młodzieńców - ukłonił się, dotykając spiczastym nosem podłogi. - Widzę, że Autorka zrobiła sobie przerwę?

- Najwyższy czas - powiedział wyższy z nastolatków. - Wstała dziś wcześniej i męczyła nas od samego rana... Teraz na całe szczęście znajomi porwali ją na przyjęcie, mamy spokój dopóki nie wytrzeźwieje, czyli jakiś tydzień, w porywach do dwóch. Tymczasem, Zgredku, przynieś nam po kremowym piwie.

Skrzat ukłonił się ponownie i zniknął, czemu towarzyszył kolejny głuchy huk. Chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie. Jeden skrzywił się, drugi uśmiechnął.

- No, Gryfiaku, rozchmurz się - powiedział.

- Rozchmurz się, rozchmurz - prychnął "Gryfiak". - Malfoy, ona znowu to zrobiła!

- Ile razy mam ci tłumaczyć... - zaczął Malfoy, jednak nie dane było mu skończyć.

- Nie chcę tłumaczeń. Od dwóch rozdziałów, to jest pięćdziesięciu czterech stron niemal co chwilę są sytuacje jednoznaczne, których ona nie wykorzystuje.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

- Nie o to chodzi, że nie wykorzystuje. Ona po prostu nie chce wykorzystać. Im później rozwinie wątek miłosny, tym więcej osób będzie na niego czekać z niecierpliwością.

- Przestań jej bronić. Wredne, rude babsko. Dzisiaj przeszła samą siebie! Najpierw stawia mnie pod tą ścianą, odbierając mi zdolność ruchu, potem każe ci do mnie podejść tak blisko, że widzę każdy gnębiwtrysk przy twoim uchu, a następnie wycofuje cię z powrotem do lochów! A tyle ciekawych scenariuszy mogło wyniknąć z tej jednej, jedynej sytuacji...

- O to właśnie chodzi, Potter, nie rozumiesz? O zbudowanie napięcia między nami! A potem wszystko wybuchnie nagle, ku radości fanów...

- ... i rozpaczy antyfanów - prychnął Harry.

- Na to nie mamy wpływu. Antyfanów jest zapewne więcej niż horkruksów, wszystkich nie zniszczysz. Chociaż są osoby, które przekonują się do drarry.

- Do czego? - brunet czuł się już kompletnie zbity z tropu. Draco zerknął na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- DRARRY, Potter. Tak nas nazywają. Nie mów, że nie słyszałeś o czymś takim jak paringi?

- Wybacz, muszę to powiedzieć: Nie słyszałem o czymś takim jak paringi.

- Więc pozwól, że cię oświecę. Fani, którzy nie mają życia towarzyskiego, ani pieniędzy na alkohol piszą opowiadania oparte na twórczości naszej pierwotnej autorki Joanne Rowling.

- To wiem. Właśnie w takim opowiadaniu się znajdujemy.

- Widzę, że twój kretynizm nie osiągnął jeszcze punktu krytycznego. Moje uznanie, Gryfiaku. Jednak słuchaj dalej... W swoich opowiadaniach ci młodzi pisarze, dobierają poszczególnych bohaterów w pary i takie pary mają swoje nazwy. Nasza nazywa się drarry...

Harry'ego tak bardzo zainteresowała ta informacja, że aż poderwał się do klęczków, na tej biednej, Merlinowi ducha winnej kanapie.

- Ooo, naprawdę? A jakie są zasady tego łączenia w pary?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie ma żadnych. Możesz dobierać ludzi jak chcesz.

- Żartujesz! To jakie są inne paringi?

- A no wiesz, różnie... Dramione, Sevmione, Blanny, Snarry... - blondyn zaczął wyliczać. Jednak zaraz znów mu przerwano.

- Że co proszę...? Czy "Snarry" to jest to, co myślę?

- Tak, Potter, to jest to co myślisz - odezwał się ostry, męski głos. Chłopcy rozglądnęli się po salonie i ujrzeli Mistrza Eliksirów stojącego w drzwiach.

- Och, Severus! Serwus! - wykrzyczał uradowany Draco. - Dołączysz do nas? Może kremowego piwa?

- Malfoy! To, iż jesteśmy po za scenariuszem, nie znaczy, że masz prawo mówić do mnie po imieniu!

- Doprawdy? Bo co mi zrobisz, Severusie? Bez scenariusza nie masz prawa mnie tknąć... Autorka by się zdenerwowała, a wiesz jaka ona jest kiedy się wścieka.

- Wszyscy wiemy. Zabija każdego kogo napotka w fabule - parsknął ironicznie Harry.

- Bez wypisanych kwestii robisz się pyskaty, Potti. Zaraz pomyślę, że nawet inteligentny, o zgrozo! - odparł przerażony Ślizgon.

- Cicho bądź, przeklęty smoku. Powiedzcie mi więcej! Skoro istnieje coś takiego jak Snarry, to czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem? Przecież jestem tam jedną z głównych ról...

- Nic o tym nie wiesz, bo nasza autorka nie zdecydowała się jeszcze na napisanie tak drastycznego opowiadania... - mruknął blondyn z wyraźną ulgą. - Póki co obraca się w sferze Drarry, Fremione i paru innych.

- Całe szczęście! Niech tylko spróbuje mnie wepchnąć do łóżka Snape'a, to się z nią policzę.

- Panie Potter, ja tu jestem! - wrzasnął wściekle nauczyciel.

- Daj spokój, Smarkerusie. Harry'ego po prostu obrzydza myśl o dzieleniu łóżka z nietoperzem - odezwał się kolejny głos, również spod drzwi. Tym razem stał w nich nie kto inny, jak Syriusz Black.

Potter zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Syriusz?

- A no, ja. Wybaczcie, że tak długo. Próbowałem wykraść od autorki pomysł na kolejny rozdział waszego pasjonującego Drarry, ale jej mózg chronią bardzo silne zaklęcia - powiedział, wskakując na skórzany fotel i sięgając po kremowe piwo.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, patrząc prosto na Blacka.

- Czy ktoś mi może wyjaśnić czemu widzę Syriusza Blacka siedzącego naprzeciw mnie i mówiącego o jakiś pierdołach?

- A czemu miałbyś go nie widzieć? - zapytał Snape, który do tej pory milczał.

- Z reguły martwych się nie widzi.

- Toć ja nie jestem martwy - obruszył się Syriusz. - Owszem, byłem, ale autorka postanowiła mnie wskrzesić na potrzeby opowiadania o Huncwotach. Nie mogłem zawieść fanów, więc przy pomocy Remusa wygrzebałem się jakoś z rodzinnego grobu.

- To Remus też żyje?

- Jasna sprawa. Peter też tu jest, tylko James ugania się za jakimiś łaniami i chwilowo zniknął ze scenariusza.

- Nic nie rozumiem! - wyjęczał podłamany Harry.

- Gryfiaku... Świat fanfiction jest trudny. Nie zrozumiesz wszystkiego od razu - powiedział Draco, głosem niemal czułym.

- Skoro tata żyje, to mama też gdzieś tu jest?

- Nie, Lily nadal nie żyje, ale sądzę, że jej zmartwychwstanie to kwestia czasu - powiedział wesoło Syriusz, wzruszając przy tym ramionami.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Nie mów, drogi chrześniaku, że się nie domyślasz! Jest jedyną kobietą, o którą od zarania dziejów biją się James i Smarkerus. Kto by chciał przeczytać potterowskie opowiadanie bez wątku miłosnego? A skoro autorka się nie kwapi, żeby wepchnąć mi jakąś uroczą blondynkę do dormitorium, to widocznie zamierza wskrzesić Lily...

- Nie przy dzieciach, Black - warknął Snape.

- Jakich dzieciach? Ty nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć co my robiliśmy we wcześniejszych opowiadaniach Autorki! - żachnął się Draco.

- Masz rację, nie chcę.

- Skoro mowa o wcześniejszych opowiadaniach... Mogłaby w końcu urwać to napięcie i podarować nam choć jeden pocałunek - mruknął na powrót rozjuszony Harry. Wyszło na to, że w końcu przypomniał sobie czym zaczęła się ta dyskusja.

- Skończ, Gryfiaku. Osobiście wolę poczekać, kto jeszcze pojawi się w tym pokoju podczas przerwy.

- Ciebie to naprawdę bawi, Malfoy? - Harry uniósł brew.

- A ciebie nie?

Potter zakrył twarz dłońmi, ukrywając rosnące zażenowanie. Syriusz wypuszczał kolorowe dymki z magicznej fajki, a Severus siedział sztywno, wpatrując się w zegar. Natomiast Draco wbił wzrok w drzwi, jakby chciał przywołać przez nie kolejną osobę.

I przywołał.

Do pokoju wpadł przerażony Ron Weasley. Gdy tylko ujrzał Harry'ego, odetchnął z ulgą.

- Na Merlina, Harry, jak dobrze, że cię widzę! Wszędzie cię szukam. Słuchaj co się sta... - w tym momencie ujrzał resztą zgromadzenia. Przebiegł oczami po ich twarzach i uśmiechnął się w stronę Blacka. - O, cześć, Syriusz. Miło widzieć cię znów żywego.

Mężczyzna zasalutował, parskając śmiechem.

- Witaj, Ron. Też się cieszę twoim widokiem, pomożesz mi później znaleźć Artura... Tymczasem; czemu wpadłeś tu z miną mówiącą: "Dom się pali! Spieprzajmy!"?

Weasley automatycznie zbladł, przypominając sobie powód swojej wizyty.

- Sprawa wygląda tak. Niechcący...

- ... czyli z pełną premedytacją - wtrącił Malfoy, co Ronald zignorował.

- Niechcący - powtórzył z naciskiem. - podsłuchałem rozmowę Ginny i Luny, z której wynika, że Autorka wybrała parę do kolejnej miniatury.

- Niby skąd mogą to wiedzieć? - warknął Snape.

- Hermiona przełamała kilka zaklęć chroniących podświadomość autorki... Zresztą niedługo tu przyjdzie. Sama wam opowie.

- Hermiona-Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger zaraz tu będzie? A co teraz robi? - Draco uniósł brew.

- Przywraca zaklęcia ochronne, żeby Autorka się nie zorientowała. Zdajesz sobie sprawę jaką rzeź zrobiłaby, w którymś z opowiadań? Może nawet w tym waszym Drarry i szlag by trafił wielką miłość - zakpił, po chwili znów poważniejąc. - Sęk w tym, że postanowiła napisać erotyczną miniaturę o... Ginny i Lunie!

Przez chwilę wszyscy byli skołowani, jednak po sekundzie milczenia wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem. Tylko Snape pozostał niewzruszony. Natomiast Ron zmarszczył nerwowo brwi.

- I co w tym, na głowę Merlina, śmiesznego? - wykrzyknął.

- Twoje przerażenie - odparł gładko Draco.

- Na prawdę nie wiem czym się przejmujesz. Napisze im scenariusz. Zrobią to co w nim jest, będzie im przyjemne... Daj spokój - dodał Harry. Jednak Weasley się nie uspokoił.

- To jest dziwne! Najpierw tworzy opowiadanie o parze gejów, potem łączy Hermionę z moim rodzonym bratem, a teraz... teraz wymyśliła sobie jakieś lesbijki!

- Weasley... Autorka jest po prostu otwarta na nowości. Zapewne jej świat to tęczowa kraina pełna alkoholu, papierosów, homoseksualistów i maszyn do pisania. To tylko urozmaica scenariusze, w których występujemy - wyjaśnił blondyn, rozleniwionym głosem, pretensjonalnie przeciągając sylaby.

- W takim razie boję się pomyśleć co jeszcze wpadnie jej do głowy...

Drzwi otwarły się po raz kolejny. Do środka weszła zdyszana Hermiona, niosąc ze sobą torbę pełną książek, którą z ulgą odrzuciła na bok.

- Uch, nareszcie jestem! Taki kocioł z tym przywracaniem zaklęć, nie macie pojęcia... Przez chwilę byłam pewna, że Autorka się zorientuje, ale na szczęście wypiła już dość piwa, żeby nie myśleć o opowiadaniu - wysapała, siadając między Harrym, a Draco.

- Skąd wiesz ile wypiła? - zapytał cicho Ron.

- A no stąd, Ronaldzie, że naprawiając zaklęcia w jej podświadomości natrafiłam na kilka bardzo interesujących myśli. Z tego co pamiętam jedna dotyczyła jakiejś brunetki z Mrocznym Znakiem, tańczącej nago na...

- Dość! - przerwał Snape. Odzywał się rzadko, ale jak już to treściwie i krótko.

- Oj, profesorku. Daj pożartować - powiedział Draco z uroczym uśmieszkiem.

- Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie "profesorkiem" to użyję przeciwko tobie takiego uroku, że...

- ... zdenerwujesz Autorkę, która tak cię znienawidzi, że do końca jej pisarskiej kariery żadna kobieta, tudzież mężczyzna do twojego łóżka nie wejdzie.

- Nie zrobi tego - odparł Severus pewnym tonem.

- Jest ruda, zrobi.

- Może przestaniecie się sprzeczać i posłuchacie co udało mi się wykraść z umysłu Autorki? - dziewczyna uniosła brew, tym samym przyciągając uwagę wszystkich zebranych.

- Mam nadzieję, że wykradłaś coś więcej niż erotyczne fantazje...

- Zamknij się, Malfoy - ucięła. - Słuchajcie. Autorka ma ostatnio niesamowitą wenę, myśli nad wieloma miniaturami. Wśród nich chciałaby zmieścić opowiadanie o Huncwotach; stąd wziął się tutaj Syriusz, jakieś zabawne drabble i wypróbować czegoś z Severusem - w tym momencie Mistrz Eliksirów wyraźnie wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Nie powiedział jednak nic. - Dodatkowo ciągle szuka weny na dokończenie rozpoczątego Dramione, które stanęło w miejscu. Po za tym ma już prawie całą fabułę swojego pełnometrażowego Drarry i bynajmniej jest z siebie bardzo dumna.

- Też będę z niej dumny, jeśli da do tej fabuły wątek miłosny, Merlinie jego mać! - wykrzyknął Harry, na co Draco zatkał mu usta dłonią.

- Wybaczcie mu... Bez scenariusza się rozbestwił. Nagle postanowił być pyskaty, inteligentny i groźny - wyjaśnił blondyn, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Kontynuując... - ciągnęła Hermiona. - Autorka była ostatnio stroną w bardzo ciekawej kłótni, w której pełno osób wyklinało na paringi różnego typu. Ona lubi każdy paring, gdyż jest zdania, że jeśli pisarz jest dobry to potrafi przekonać do wszystkiego.

- Jak widzicie, ta nasza Autorka wcale nie jest taka zła - powiedział Draco tryumfalnie.

- No wcale. Jak znajdę, to trafię butelką po kremowym - warknął, nadal obrażony na cały świat, Potter.

- A propos piwa kremowego - wtrącił Syriusz. - Wybrałbym się do Trzech Mioteł. Żałuję, że nie mogę.

- Dlaczego nie możesz? - zdziwił się Harry, marszcząc brwi.

Hermiona zerknęła na bruneta z konsternacją.

- Czy nikt w tym pokoju nie zadał sobie trudu przeczytania "Historii Fanfiction"?

Sądząc po minach mężczyzn, nawet nie słyszeli o tym tytule. Dziewczyna jęknąła, zawiedziona ich postawą.

- Każdy autor tworzy w swojej podświadomości świat - zaczęła tłumaczyć. - W tym świecie zamieszkują wszystkie postacie, których używa autor. Bohaterowie przebywają w nim, wtedy gdy autor nie pisze. Nie mogą się udać za jego granice.

- Czyli mówisz, że Autorka stworzyła nam świat, w którym żyjemy kiedy ona nie pisze? To by wyjaśniało, czemu co chwilę tu jesteśmy - powiedział Ron.

- Weasley, co my byśmy bez ciebie zrobili - zakpił Malfoy.

- Tak - kontynuowała Hermiona. - Autorka stworzyła nam świat. Dla nas światem jest ten dom. Jest on na tyle wielki, że mieszczą się tu wszystkie postacie, a pokoi jest tak wiele, że kiedy dani bohaterowie nie chcą na siebie wpaść to nie muszą.

- Założę się, że w którymś z pokoi Dumbledore stawia Grindelwaldowi drinki, podziwiając jego różdżkę! - krzyknął uradowany Syriusz.

- A na drugim końcu domu Voldemort tworzy kolejny plan uśmiercenia mnie, który i tak nie wypali - dodał Harry.

- To pewnie tak zwiał przede mną James... No nic. Smarkerusie, skoro nie jesteśmy teraz w żadnej powieści, pomóż mi znaleźć tego hultaja i Remusa, po czym wspólnie ucieknijmy przed Glizdogonem do osobnego pokoju na partię szachów, wzbogaconych Ognistą Whisky Ogdena - powiedział Syriusz, patrząc prosto na Mistrza Eliksirów z serdecznym uśmiechem. Ten przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby się wahał, jednak po sekundzie wstał.

- Do zobaczenia później. Jak któryś przyłapie młodego Dumble'a i jego starego towarzysza... Dajcie znać! - parsknął Black, po czym oboje aportowali się z salonu.

Wśród pozostałych zapadła chwilowa cisza. Każdy z nich zastanawiał się nad istotą tego całego fanfiction, nad Autorką, nad paringami i nad tym kogo mogą tu jeszcze spotkać.

- Ron, zastanawiałeś się co będzie jak do twojej sypialni wejdzie akromantula? - zapytał znienacka Harry. Rudzielec pozostał niewzruszony.

- Pająków boję się tylko w scenariuszu. Gdybyś mnie znał, przyjacielu, to doskonale byś wiedział, że przerażają mnie biedronki i łyse psy - odparł z miną bohatera.

- Więc pozostaje nam cieszyć się, że w Hogwarcie nie wolno mieć psów ani owadów. Inaczej i tutaj by się znalazły.

- Hermiono, chodźmy poszukać Ginny i Luny. Boję się, że postanowiły poćwiczyć rolę przed otrzymaniem scenariusza - wyjąkał Weasley, wstając z miejsca.

- Dałbyś im spokój. Przyzwyczaisz się tak jak do mnie i Freda - wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie, jeśli tak jak wy będą mi wrzucać łajnobomby w świeżą górę bielizny.

- Uwierz, Autorka zadba o to byś zawsze miał czystą bieliznę.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i wyprowadziła go z pokoju, na pożegnanie mrugając do Draco i Harry'ego.

Znów zostali we dwóch, tak jak na początku. Kanapa już nie skrzypiała, a Harry już nie był zły. Właściwie dzisiaj wszystko zrozumiał.

- Gryfiaku?

- Hm?

- Przeszła ci już złość na Autorkę?

- Nie. Po prostu ukrywam ją bardzo głęboko w sobie - burknął.

- Osobiście uważam, że pomysł Weasley'a z poćwiczeniem roli przed otrzymaniem scenariusza, jest bardzo dobry. - _"Merlinie, wybacz, że robię tak straszne rzeczy jak popieranie Wiewióra" _- Powinniśmy spróbować.

Harry miał odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie usta Draco zaczęły...

Drogi czytelniku! Dalsza część tekstu nie zostanie wyświetlona, ponieważ Autorce urwał się film. Jest to wynikiem wypicia zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu, o czym zdążyli wspomnieć Ci Draco i Hermiona.

Niedługo po urwaniu tekstu, wszystkie postacie zerwały się by podnieść Autorkę z podłogi. Mimo iż niektórzy byli nie mniej pijani - Syriusz tańczący ze szczotką do ubrań, uwieszony karnisza - udało nam się ją ocucić. Teraz trzeźwieje, a wszystkie postacie żyją długo i szczęśliwie...

No, przynajmniej dopóki Autorka nie wstanie z zamiarem kontynuacji opowiadania.


End file.
